


A New Life, A New Lover

by TimelessMasters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco turned werewolf, M/M, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Draco, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessMasters/pseuds/TimelessMasters
Summary: After the war, Draco had been all but shunned from society, one fateful evening stroll turns fowl when he finds himself face to snout with a werewolf. He's saved by an old rival long thought dead who'll show him how to live with being a werewolf and even show him a life worth living.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, after reading quite a few fanfics with Werewolf AU I've taken to writing one. This idea is a mixture of inspiration from a fic I've read as well as an idea I wanted to play out. Hope you all enjoy.

Life wasn’t as charmed as it had been in the past.

  
No, charmed wasn’t the word for it. Comfortable was more appropriate.

  
Being a Malfoy had gone from being a prestigious title to nothing more than a blot on the wizarding world’s minds and hearts. After the war Draco had been lucky enough to escape Azkaban by the skin of his teeth, though that was with a surprising testimony from one Harry Potter. Despite being able to escape a place next to his father, that didn’t mean he could just go out into public like he used to.

Walking the streets of the wizarding world was met with extreme, outright disgust and hatred. No one stopped to say hello, ask how he and his mother have been, nothing. One look at the male and there were looks so nasty and words so obscene that even an ornery old man would shudder. Through all of this, Draco managed to keep his head held high and his guard higher.

Thankfully, despite everyone’s general hatred for him, he was able to find himself a job as an assistant to a potions master. The old man didn’t care for politics or people’s backgrounds. ‘As long as ye got a mindful head on yer shoulders I don’t much care for what y’ve done in the past.’ Those words rung through his mind at least once a week. The old man was crotchety to all hell but he was silently thankful that the man would give him a chance.

~~~~~~~

It was early evening, Draco’s eyes were on the ground in front of him as he scanned the forest floor for any ingredients that could be used for potions, especially those that were on his list to gather. He’d already gathered more than a few ingredients that he needed to bring back which was a good start, especially since a few of the ingredients he had been looking for had a limited time in the early evening to be picked, one of those ingredients being moonflower.

As he continued to absent-mindedly walk through the forest his eyes soon caught sight of yet another ingredient he’d been looking for. Stepping over to the plant he hiked up the ends of his robes and knelt, his hand already digging in his satchel for his dragon-scale gloves as well as a small trowel.

Gently digging up the root, he brushed aside some excess dirt before depositing the plant carefully into his bag. Pulling off his gloves he placed them back into his bag along with the trowel before he moved to stand. As he got to his feet though, he went rigid. There was a pervasive sensation that washed over Draco, someone or something was watching him. Straightening up to his full height, his hand snaked to his hip where his wand was sitting if he needed it.

Grey eyes scanned the surrounding area as he tried to keep some semblance of calm to his features, make it appear as if he hadn’t noticed he had been watched. Moving to begin walking his way back through the forest, Draco took this as his time to abandon his ingredient gathering for now. Though, whatever it was that was watching him seemed to have other plans. Moments later, rapid foot falls could be heard approaching. Turning on heel, his wand in hand, Draco fired off a stupefy in the direction of the movement. A yelp could be heard as well as a heavy thud in the leaves. Letting out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding, Draco’s eyes caught sight of what it was that had been approaching.

“Bloody hell…” He murmured to himself at the sight of a brown wolf three times the size of a normal animal. ‘That’s no wolf.’ An intrusive thought came as he watched the wolf heft itself back to its feet. The spell had hardly done anything but knock the breath out of the beast, this was a werewolf. That didn’t make sense though, werewolves could only change during the full moon at night so why was there a werewolf currently staring him down?

His eyes quickly moved to look up to catch a glimpse of the moon. Oh bullocks, it was the full moon. Looking back to the wolf a pang of fear struck through his chest, a low growling could be heard from the wolf as it began to step forward menacingly. Stepping back as well, he gripped his wand tightly, any sudden moves could get him killed. Though just sitting there would also get him killed.

A few tense seconds go by before Draco makes his move, he whips his hand up to disapparate but this beast’s reflexes were faster. Pushing from the ground quickly, Draco found his breath knocked out of him as the large, hefty weight of the werewolf knocks him down with ease onto the ground. Seconds later a searing pain made itself known in his right shoulder as well as various other parts of his body.

Screams rip out from his mouth as he tries in vain to get free of this creature’s hold as it mauled him. As soon as the attack began it stopped, a second set of foot falls was heard before a loud growling and the rustling of grass and leaves could be heard. Whatever fight was happening now was falling on deaf ears as Draco’s mind ran a million miles in every different direction, the first and foremost thought was to run. Despite his frantic state of mind his body wasn’t complying.

The edges of his vision were going dark and he was starting to feel tired, so, so tired. Just before he passed out he heard the sound of a suspiciously familiar voice calling his name then cursing quite colorfully before two large hands were hoisting him up. He should have paid more attention to the time of the month, now he was in such a mess. Great job, Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, glad to see that a lot of people enjoyed the first chapter. How'd you like the cliffhanger? :D

By the time that Draco surfaced he felt uncharacteristically warm. Generally, when you were bleeding out on the forest floor in mid-autumn you’d be shivering and shaking no matter what, but he was surprisingly cozy for having been in such a life-threatening situation.   
  
He spent a few minutes wondering why he was so warm before the pain began to register. The source of the pain was burning hot and aching, the rest of his body was sore and uncomfortable. There was a hard pressure on his shoulder and surrounding area of his chest making it feel like he was being suffocated. Slowly, Draco cracked his eyes open his senses felt numb but heightened at the same time, like he was sick and invigorated simultaneously.   
  
Instead of seeing the tree canopy above him or the familiar ceiling in his room at Malfoy Manor he instead began to take in the rocky, unpolished sight of what looked to be some form of cave. He knows he should panic, should jump up and try to get some answers as to what was going on, but he found himself too tired to gather up that much energy, especially right now. Despite that though, he did shift to sit up, his back was aching along with the rest of him, he was in serious need to shift.  
  
Sitting up proved to be a much more difficult prospect than Draco had first thought, which was not something the pureblood felt happy with. Though, eventually he was able to push himself upright, his chest heaving slightly as he noticed the edges of his vision start to darken. He cursed quietly to himself as he tried to will himself to stay awake. Unfortunately, his body thought otherwise and within seconds he was plunged into black once more.  
  
This time though, the black wasn’t as dark and quiet as it had been just a few minutes before. He was plagued by scenes from the attack, the long, sharp white teeth that snapped at his face as well as various body parts, the long brown fur that was matted and ticked at his neck. The dark brown eyes that stared at him as if he were only a sack of meat to be eaten. It was enough to have him jerk up from the skins he had been laying on, his grey eyes wide and frantic as he looked around.  
  
There was a yelp from someone directly next to him and he immediately pressed himself into the wall, his body shaking and jumping at any sudden movement as he zeroed in on where the sound had come from.   
  
His eyes were suddenly met by a woman he’d never seen before, she had long messy blonde hair, green eyes and she was seemingly covered in freckles. Her wardrobe consisted of a pair of tattered shorts and a faded blue tank top. She didn’t seem to fear Draco, more surprised at his sudden movements. They stated at each other in a long silence before she finally spoke. “You’re finally awake. I must go get Alpha.” She said before moving to stand and quickly hurrying out the mouth of the cave.  
  
Now that he was alone, Draco began to calm down, his eyes were still looking around, searching for semblance of familiarity but found nothing. His heartbeat slowed and the adrenaline that had been pumping through him from the influence of the nightmare began to subside, leading his alertness to finally dull down. Now he felt pain, the same aching pain that radiated through his extremities though thankfully this time he didn’t feel so warm or uncomfortable.   
  
He just felt confused. How was he alive? Being mauled by a werewolf on a full moon is almost certain death, especially if that wolf has a pack nearby. He was distracted from his thoughts when the sound of multiple foot falls was heard approaching the cave. A small pang of panic jumped into his throat as he reached for his wand only to find that he didn’t have it. Looking around the sparse decorations of the cave he searched for his wand only to hear a voice say.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing out of bed?”   
  
The voice caused him to freeze in place, that voice was so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. It couldn’t be who he thought it was. That man had been thought long dead since shortly after the war! How was it he was still alive. Slowly, Draco turned to look towards the voice only to find the woman from earlier, a little boy who looked to be about five or so, and a stocky, well-built man that was all too familiar.   
  
He wore a pair of worn jeans, a pale grey t-shirt with bare feet. He had vivid green eyes without glasses and unruly black hair. It truly was…  
  
“Harry Potter.” Draco found himself mumbling.   
  
The man quirked an eyebrow at Draco before glancing to the woman and saying something to her that he could quite hear. The woman nodded, gently held out her hand to the little boy, who smiled and took it without a second thought, before guiding the child away from the cave. Draco watched for a moment before his eyes went back to the other that still stood in the mouth of the cave.   
  
Despite his pain he sat back and looked at the other. “It’s quite the surprise to see you still kicking, Potter.” He mused as he shifted to lean back against the wall of the cave.

 

Potter didn’t say much, he just kind of stared at Draco for a moment before stepping forward. “And I was quite surprised to see you getting your ass handed to you in the middle of the night in my territory.” The other hummed gruffly before moving to kneel and reach out to touch Draco.   
  
Draco jerked back a bit as the other touched the fresh wound on his shoulder. Looking down at it he noticed that there were no bandages and the wound, having been closed before all of Draco’s moving, had split open a bit.   
  
“Lydia should have closed this before coming to find me.” He muttered mostly to himself before looking up to Draco. “I’ll need to wrap that.” He said calmly, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Having to clean up a victim of a mauling. Draco nodded curtly before watching Harry grab the small supplies that the woman, Lydia had supposedly left.   
  
He pulled out a small pouch and pulled out a few leaves that Draco immediately recognized as Dittany. Potter set the pouch down before turning to Draco and holding the plant leaves up to his mouth. “Eat these.” He muttered simply.  
  
“I can feed myself, no need to-“ Draco was cut off by the other’s fingers entering his mouth with the dittany leaves in hand. He coughed as the leaves touched the back of his throat and pushed the other’s hand away quickly, the leaves falling out of his mouth and onto his lap.   
  
“Dammit Potter, I said I could feed myself!” He exclaimed through a few more coughs. Picking up the dittany leaves he began to chew them, this time without the intrusive fingers of Potter interfering. They sat in uncomfortable silence while Draco ate the leaves and soon enough the ache that had been radiating through his body dulled as some of the lesser injuries healed themselves and left light little scars in their wake.   
  
Unfortunately, that didn’t do much for the bite on his shoulder, though he did notice the pain subside a bit after ingesting the leaves. He sat there for a few moments before Harry began to stand. Looking up he watched as the other turned to leave.   
  
“Wait!” Draco called, Harry stopped and turned to look at him.

 

“How are you still alive?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, life had gotten hectic there for a little bit, and even when it wasn't hectic I had no muse to write. But! I am here with a new chapter :D

He knew the scent of a rouge wolf in his territory wasn’t a good sign. Usually any kind of wolf that wasn’t apart of his pack would either be met by a scout or move on through his territory fast enough not to warrant a search. 

The wolf in question though, this wolf was sticking around, it had already scared off half of the game with its aggressive hunting patterns not to mention that it tore up parts of the forest with reckless abandon and little thought for the home pack of the territory.

The scouting party had spread out early that evening, the wolf had been hanging out pretty close to the forests that few wizards and witches traversed but that didn’t mean that a lone, unfortunate soul couldn’t accidentally stumble through and have the misfortune to meet the wolf head to head.

And that’s what brought Harry to the situation he was in currently. The hunt had gone well, they found the wolf and disposed of it with little issue. Though that didn’t mean it went all smooth. Harry had been only a kilometer away, sniffing out the scent of the wolf when a piercing scream silenced the sounds of the forest.   
With ears perked, Harry broke out into a sprint, running through trees and bushes alike to get to the source of the fight. He wasn’t going to let some unfortunate person bite the dust because of some poaching, inconsiderate wolf. Weaving through a few more trees Harry’s green eyes soon laid on the sight of the wolf in question biting and clawing at a wizard beneath it. A growl was the only warning the wolf had before Harry was on it, biting and clawing at the wolf in some form of revenge he enacted out for the poor wizard on the ground just a few feet away.

By the time Harry had killed the wolf he shifted back to his human form and looked to the victim. Normally if he found a wizard in his territory whom had been the victim of an attack he’d go and take them to the nearest populated area and get them to the hospital, but… this time he didn’t. He knew who this wizard was ‘Draco Malfoy.’ His mind interjected, and something deep inside, something primal, kept him from taking the man in front of him back to civilization. 

~~~~~~~~~

The next few days went by rather uncomfortably for the pack, most of his pack had been former wizards or lived in the wizarding world before this and had become wary and uncomfortable around wizards that occupied the same space as them. Though as Alpha, Harry was able to enlist the help of a few of the pack to help him look over the wizard he had brought back. Lydia had been the most curious, he smelled like the forest but also like some bitter scent that none of them could really place. Teddy, being the youngest and most excitable, had wanted to go and meet the new person though he was watched by a few of the females of the group while he and Lydia tended to the wizard’s wounds.

“He was bitten, yes?” Lydia asked as she held the male up so Harry could apply some homemade Dittany cream to part of the wound on his back. 

“Yes, I found him after the rouge had attacked.” Harry grunted as he helped lay the male back down carefully.

“So, he’ll be staying?”

Harry nodded as he wiped down the other’s body with a rag and some water. Lydia watched him curiously before speaking.

“Alpha has his reasons, though why did you bring him here? You’ve never brought a human to our home before. Is this one special?” She asked as she grabbed a rag and began to wipe the unconscious male’s brow. 

Harry was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. “I know him from back then.” He hummed. “And…” Harry trailed off before looking to Lydia.

~~~~~~~~~~

While the Dittany had helped close some of the wounds that didn’t help the onset of fever and mild infection. While Harry did what he could applying the Dittany to the other’s wounds and cleaning them out he certainly wasn’t Madam Pomphrey. She had a whole hospital wing of supplies and he had a cave and a forest full of various potion ingredients, and that was good, but he couldn’t brew worth a damn let alone did he want to.   
Surprisingly, even though he kept the fever, Draco woke the next morning. Lydia had run out of the cave, calling for him. “Alpha! Alpha! He’s awake!” She called as she waved him over. Despite the conversation he had just been in, he turned and started for the cave, it had been four days since Draco had been brought in and this was the first time he’d been coherent enough to be considered conscious.

Coming to the mouth of the cave, Harry’s eyes set upon the pale, blonde wizard who was on his hands and knees, groping the cave floor for something. 

“What do you think you’re doing out of bed?”

The male froze before turning to look at him like a deer in headlights.

“Harry Potter.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, two chapters in a week! Woot!

“How are you still alive?”

Harry turned back to look at Draco, there was an almost unimpressed look on his features as he did. Just taking in the sight of the other standing there in front of him not but a few feet away was confusing, captivating and uncomfortable all at the same time.

The last time Draco had seen Potter was just after his trial, when the man had vouched for him, kept him from taking a place right beside his father in Azkaban. He hadn’t even had the chance, nor the balls, to waltz right up to him and (begrudgingly) thank him. Needless to say, Draco wasn’t sure what to do. And the prat in front of him wasn’t offering up any answers to his question, why was he just standing there?

“What? Is there something on my face?” He asked with a small frown, his hand sneaking up to rub at the back of his neck. “Why are you just standing there? Say something dammit!”

Harry turned fully back towards Draco and made a few slow steps towards him. He stopped short of the end of the furs where Draco was sitting and reached for something he hadn’t noticed in all the commotion. It was a slab of rock with what looked to be a large portion of cooked meat and a few various forest vegetables.

“Eat.” Harry offered as he set the ‘plate’ closer to Draco then turned and began to walk away again.

Looking at the food incredulously, “You don’t really expect me to-“ Looking up he huffed.

How could such a tall and sturdy man walk so silently? Grimacing at the slab he reluctantly pulled it closer. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, but his stomach felt as if it were hollow he was so hungry. Picking at the meat on the slab he pulled it apart piece by piece, slowly downing the whole portion.

It was surprising just how much he had managed to eat once he looked back down to the slab to see that the majority of the food was gone. Draco wasn’t really a man who ate a lot. Sure, when he was hungry he’d have his full, but he wasn’t really one to snack. So the fact that he downed a slab of meat that felt at least two pounds heavy and then some greens on top of that was interesting to say the least.

Groaning as he shifted to slide the slab off his lap and onto the floor of the cave, Draco moved to try and stand. His whole body felt stiff and uncomfortable thanks to the uncomfortable furs he had been laying on for however long he’d been there. Rubbing his face he slowly braced himself on the back wall, a few bones in his body popping here and there as he moved. By the time Draco stood to his full height he was winded.

Bringing a hand to his chest he could feel the warmth of the wound radiating outward. ‘Must have gotten an infection…’ his mind supplied as he turned to look at the mouth of the cave. Pushing off the wall he stumbled a few feet forward, thankfully catching himself before he fell. Grunting in pain, Draco sucked in a breath before sliding his way to the entrance.

Coming closer to the exit of the cave, the exertion must have been too much of a strain because by the time he reached the opening Draco found the world spinning around him. This caused him to lose his balance and land on the rocky floor, an explosion of pain and discomfort blooming across his chest and left shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next time Draco woke his eyes trailed over the walls of the cave until they landed on the entrance again. It was dark out and now that he really looked he could see a few candle-like objects illuminating the inside of the cave. Shifting, Draco groaned at the stiffness of his muscles and soreness that seemed to go deep to his bones.

He didn’t get too far to sitting up before feeling an arm wrap gingerly around his waist and pull him closer. The touch nearly made the blonde jump out of his skin, looking down grey eyes widened to see none other than Harry Potter laying next to him. He was currently asleep though Draco was sure if he moved around too much or tried to move away then he wouldn’t stay that way for long.

Shifting to try and be at least partially comfortable on the furs, he turned his gaze towards the man beside him. Why was it that he ended up finding this man after almost three years? Hell, it could be longer than that, Draco wasn’t too sure. His days had tended to run together over the last couple of years making it hard for him to really know if it really had been three years of if it had been longer.

Despite this, Draco couldn’t fathom why Harry of all people would leave civilization to become some kind of mountain man. He had a house, a nephew and a bunch of friends who’d give their lives for him. As much as he tried not to be bitter about that it wasn’t very easy. Draco scowled and turned his gaze towards his lap.

There had been such a large dust up about the scene found in Godrick’s Hollow, there had been blood everywhere and the evidence of a scuffle. It had been such a convincing scene that even the best Aurors couldn’t find any kind of lead as to what had happened or who had done it. The only thing that everyone knew was there was a missing man and child, one of which had been in the papers since he was a babe.

Turning back to look at Harry, Draco almost jumped out of his skin once again to see a pair of deep emerald eyes staring at him. “Ah, did I wake you?” Draco asked.  
He scolded himself. Why was he concerned of whether he woke the man? Harry was the one who had crawled up into the furs without his permission. Even if the furs he was on were actually Harry’s. He was the injured one though so…

Draco was pulled from his mental scolding by the movement of the male next to him. “I could sense your confusion and frustration. That, and you were muttering to yourself.” He hummed as he sat up and moved to a different part of the cave. Coming back after a moment he offered Draco a few leaves of Dittany as well as a water skin.

Taking them without complaint, Draco ate the Dittany and took a long drink of water before looking back up to Harry.

“Why did you save me?”


End file.
